La vie d'un Père 1
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Des petites histoires, drôles et surprenantes sur la petite famille de Végéta. Ce n'est pas simple d'être père surtout quand on est un saiyen, avec un mauvais caractère. J'en mettrai d'autres


**La vie de Père...**

**Un père n'aime jamais le petit ami de sa fille...**

Végéta s'était entraîné toute la journée et le soir arrivait enfin. C'était l'heure de manger et cela l'arrangeait, il mourait de faim. Alors qu'il se dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de remplir son estomac, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'immense demeure. Il entendit sa femme lui crier:

« Végéta va ouvrir s'il te plaît! »

Il n'acceptait toujours pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais, il savait que s'il n'obéissait pas, il serais privé de repas par Bulma, et cela, il ne pouvait l'envisager.

A contre cœur, il se décida à rejoindre le porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec hâte afin de se débarrasser de l'intrus qui s'immisçait entre le dîner et lui.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, brun aux yeux bleus, tenant à la main, un splendide bouquet de rose rouges qu'il tendit devant lui.

Végéta ne comprenait pas ce geste dénué de sens, alors, il décida de s'expliquer avec ce gamin qui venait de l'importuner:

« Qu'est ce que tu veux morveux? »

Le jeune homme, choqué du ton que venait d'employé son interlocuteur, resta sans voix.

Végéta commençait à perdre patience et reprit:

« Si tu ne parles pas, je t'arrache la langue! »

« Végéta sa suffit, arrête d'embêter ce pauvre garçon, il ne t'a rien fait. »

Bulma était intervenu avant que l'adolescent ne s'évanouisse de peur. Visiblement, elle le connaissait.

« Ne fait pas attention Idasa. Il n'est pas aussi méchant que ça. »

Elle ajouta un petit rire que Végéta n'apprécia pas.

Elle arriva à leur hauteur et prit le bouquet de fleur que lui tendait le garçon.

« Je te remercie, elles sont magnifiques. Pour une fois, que l'on m'offre des fleurs...»

Elle regarda alors son mari qui fit mine de ne pas entendre.

« Au fait Végéta, ce jeune homme est un ami de Bra et je l'ai invité à diner ce soir, avec nous. »

La phrase de Bulma retentit douloureusement dans le crâne de Végéta qui comprit rapidement, qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un ami. Il avait redouté ce jour car sa femme l'avait prévenu que cela arriverait et que cela ne serai pas simple pour lui. Elle avait raison. Le grand prince de la planète Végéta était dépassé par les évènements...

Le jeune garçon entra dans l'immense maison et voulu serrer la main de Végéta. Celui-ci sourit en regardant la main tendu vers lui:

« Si je te serre la main, je vais te la broyer. »

Il resta muet, de peur...

Le repas commença lorsque Bra arriva et celle-ci s'était fait belle pour l'occasion. Elle portait une splendide robe rouge, qui contrastait avec ses yeux et ses cheveux bleus. Son père n'apprécia pas qu'elle se dévoile ainsi, surtout devant ce garçon qui ne devait pas avoir des idées très saines. Sa mère la félicita et se remémora sa jeunesse lointaine, tendit qu'Idasa ne se lassa pas de la regarder.

« Tu es vraiment belle, Bra. »

Cette phrase était sortie trop vite de la bouche de l'adolescent qui comprit immédiatement son erreur.

Il sentit le regard froid et haineux de Végéta se poser sur lui. Bulma intervint rapidement avant que cela ne finisse vraiment mal.

« Alors Idasa, j'ai cru comprendre que tu était dans même classe que Bra? Vous allez pouvoir étudier ensemble et vous entraider. Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, vous irez faire vos devoirs dans la chambre de Bra. »

Lorsque Bulma eut fini sa phrase, Végéta manqua de s'étouffer avec la nourriture, pendant que le jeune homme suffoquait à cause de l'eau qu'il avait bu trop vite.

Végéta regarda sa femme puis déclara:

« Il est hors de question qu'ils reste ensemble dans une chambre, de plus, il ne reviendra plus chez moi! »

La sentence était tombé. Végéta ne pouvait admettre que sa fille grandisse et commençait à organiser sa propre vie. Plus le repas avançait, plus l'ambiance devenait mauvaise et plus Végéta détestait ce gamin qui voulait lui prendre sa fille.

Bulma et sa fille tentèrent de faire revenir la bonne humeur au sein de la maison lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Il s'agissait de Trunks qui était rentré, accompagnée d'une jeune demoiselle du nom de Pelace.

Elle était connu de la famille, étant donné qu'elle était la petite amie de Trunks depuis quelques mois déjà.

Après avoir fait les présentations avec le nouvel ami de Bra, les deux tourtereaux montèrent rapidement à l'étage, afin d'être seuls.

Le repas toucha à sa fin,et, la tension régnait encore, dans la cuisine. Idasa jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

« Ne t'en fais mon garçon, tu peux rester dormir cette nuit à la maison. Je vais prévenir tes parents pour ne pas les inquiéter et je te ramènerai demain matin chez toi. »

A cet instant, Végéta se mit à penser à toute sorte de scénario qui pourrait se produire, s'il passait cette nuit chez eux.

De l'enlèvement en passant par viol, tout pouvais se passer dans son esprit tordu et il se rendit compte que cela ne devait pas se faire.

« Bulma, il ne peux pas rester ici. Je veux qu'il s'en aille immédiatement et s'il le faut, je le ramène chez lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste auprès de Bra plus longtemps! »

Il avait interrompu sa femme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler la famille du jeune garçon.

« Arrête donc de paniquer, il ne va rien se passer. Bra dormira dans sa chambre et Idasa dans la chambre d'ami, au bout du couloir. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Végéta ne voulait pas se résoudre, et Bulma ne savait plus quoi faire pour le rassurer. S'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva derrière Végéta.

« Papa, sa suffit. J'en ai assez que tu te méfie toujours de mes amis. Tu n'as confiance en personne. Je veux qu'il reste dormir ici. Il est bien trop tard pour qu'il rentre chez lui! »

La voix était celle de sa fille. Elle se mettait rarement en colère surtout contre son père qu'elle adorait et idolâtrait, mais, lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose, il ne pouvait lui refuser.

« Bra, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce genre de chose. Si je ne veux pas qu'il dorme ici, il ne dormira pas ici! »

Végéta voulait prouver son autorité. Il cédait toujours aux caprices de sa fille, mais ça, c'était trop.

Des images de violence tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il refusait que sa princesse soit blessée.

« Pourquoi Trunks à le droit d'amener sa copine à la maison quand il veux et pas moi? Ce n'est pas juste! »

« Trunks est plus vieux que toi et s'est un garçon, sa n'a rien avoir! »

Végéta voulait clore cette discussion rapidement, mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille se rebelle autant contre lui.

« Papa, je veux qu'il reste ici cette nuit. »

Son ton était ferme et décidé. Son regard se planta dans celui de son père, mais, une fois encore, son père refusa.

« Je te hais! »

Elle partit en pleurant.

Végéta ne put réagir. C'était la première fois que sa fille lui disait de tels mots et il resta sous le choc. Bulma profita de cette absence pour appeler les parents d'Idasa qui acceptèrent immédiatement. Ensuite, elle emmena Végéta avec elle, à l'étage dans leur chambre afin de discuter de la situation.

Végéta s'assit sur le lit, en attendant que Bulma lui fasse la morale, mais, cela n'arriva pas. A la place, elle se plaça à côté de lui:

« Pourquoi as tu réagis ainsi Végéta? »

« Je suis son père, j'ai autorité sur elle. Elle n'avait pas à me parler comme ça. Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse la loi ici. Elle est trop jeune pour être avec ce garçon. »

« Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, c'est normal en tant que père, mais, elle doit vivre sa vie et ses propres expériences. Tu dois la laisser faire ses choix et accepter le fait qu'elle n'est plus une enfant et qu'elle a le droit de mener sa propre vie. »

« Je sais déjà tout cela, mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Tu m'as souvent reproché de ne pas m'occuper des enfants et maintenant, tu veux que je les délaissent. Les humains sont incompréhensible. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu devra toujours veiller sur elle, mais, de loin. Et n'intervenir qu'en cas de danger. Tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas comment on élève un saiyen, mais sur terre, s'est ainsi qu'on élève ses enfants! »

Sur ses mots, Bulma sortit de la chambre afin de se préparer à dormir, laissant Végéta, seul face à sa réflexion.

Bulma alla voir si tout se passait bien pour le jeune garçon. Il était bien installé et remercia Bulma pour son invitation et sa gentillesse.

Ensuite, elle entra dans la chambre de Bra, qui était enfouie dans ses nombreux coussins, en train de pleurer.

« Qu'y a t'il ma puce? »

« Maman, je lui est dit des choses terribles. Je ne voulais pas, mais, sa a été plus fort que moi. Pourquoi Papa ne veux pas que je sois heureuse? »

« Tu n'as pas compris ses paroles Bra. Il ne veux que te protéger et il ne souhaite que ton bonheur, mais il a du mal a accepter que tu puisse être heureuse loin de lui. Il veux seulement que tu lui appartienne, il a peur de te perdre, s'est normal.

Tu sais Bra, ton père n'a pas eu une vie facile et il a perdu des êtres chers. Il ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Tu devrais être heureuse qu'il veille autant sur toi et sur ton bien être, Trunks n'a pas eu le droit à autant d'affection lorsqu'il était jeune. »

« Je sais que j'ai de la chance Maman, mais, j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir ma vie à moi. Mais, je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Je lui présenterai mes excuses demain. »

« Très bien ma puce. En tout cas, je peux te certifier une chose Bra...»

« Quoi? »

« Toi, tu es bien la fille de ton père! »

A ces paroles, la jeune fille se sentit apaisée et Bulma alla se coucher.

En rentrant dans la chambre, la lumière était éteinte. Bulma se coucha alors près de son homme.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu pense encore à cette dispute? Je viens de parler à Bra et crois moi elle ne te déteste pas. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas obliger de ne penser qu'aux enfants. Je vais te faire oublier cette mauvaise soirée... »

Le lendemain, Végéta se réveilla tranquillement, oubliant un peu ce qui s'était passé la veille, lorsqu'il entendit sa fille crier. Il sortit de sa chambre rapidement, pour voir ce qui se passait. Il fut surpris de voir sa fille qui hurlait sur son petit ami. La dispute avait l'air assez violente, mais, sa femme restait à l'écart et en fit de même.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi. Tu ne sais pas qui il est, tu n'as pas le droit de le juger. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire du mal de mon père!»

Le motif de la dispute semblait plus clair pour Végéta, mais, s'est alors que sa femme se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu n'interviens pas? »

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. »

Bulma savait au fond d'elle qu'il mourrait d'envie de botter les fesses de ce gamin insolant. Lorsqu'elle vit que celui ci ne voulait pas partir et protestait contre Bra, elle décida d'intervenir à sa manière.

« Végéta, je crois que c'est le moment d'intervenir. Mais, en douceur s'il te plait! »

Lorsqu'il entendit les mots de sa femme, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se présenter devant le garçon qui prit peur et recula.

« Soit tu pars d'ici immédiatement morveux, soit s'est moi qui te chasse et cela ne va pas te plaire! »

L'adolescent avait peur, le sourire sur le visage de Végéta n'était pas rassurant, mais, il décida de lui tenir tête:

« Je veux encore parler avec Bra. J'ai besoin de lui expliquer certaines choses. »

« Visiblement, elle n'a pas été assez clair. Elle ne veux plus de toi et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Donc maintenant, **disparaît **! »

Sur ce dernier mot, Végéta fit vibrer le sol sous les pieds du jeune garçon et le projeta dehors, sur la pelouse. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçu qu'il n'avait plus les cheveux noirs ébène, mais dorés et qu'autour de lui, une forte lumière jaune était visible.

Il s'enfuit en courant, sans demander son reste.

Lorsque tout redevint normal, Bra couru dans les bras de son père et lui présenta ses excuses qui fut accepter immédiatement, même si Végéta n'était pas très démonstratif.

« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire Bra? »

Son père avait posé la question comme s'il pensait que cela lui avait servi de leçon pour l'avenir.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi Papa, j'ai déjà des vues sur un autre garçon et tu le connais bien, il se nomme Goten! »

FIN


End file.
